


Merry Christmas

by JustBecause86



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBecause86/pseuds/JustBecause86
Summary: Christmas Eve at the Press house and Christen takes a moment to reflect on her year.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know either of these women and everything I write is purely a work of fiction and nothing else

“There you are,” Tobin says, leaning against the doorway leading from the kitchen to the back patio. Christen was leaning against the railing that ran the length of the patio, looking out over the yard and night sky. “I was starting to worry.”

Christen looks over her shoulder and says, “I just needed to get some air.”

“Your sisters still know how to party,” Tobin smiles stepping outside and up to Christen, leaning against the railing next to her. As though to back up her statement laughter erupts from the doorway behind them. They’d come out to California after spending some time on the East Coast at the beginning of December. Christmas Eve in California was a lot warmer than it was in New Jersey. 

“Somethings never change,” Christen agrees with a small smile. She lapses back into silence, letting her head rest on Tobin’s shoulder as they stand together. One of the hundred of things Christen has grown to love so much about Tobin was how the two of them could sit in silence for hours and never feel a moment of awkwardness. They didn’t find it necessary to fill the silence with meaningless words but rather, just to enjoy the quiet times they could spend together.

Tobin lightly rest her head against Christen and she reaches a hand over, taking Christen’s hand in her hers and lightly running her thumb over the back of her hand.

After several minutes pass Christen sighs and says, “I was thinking about mom.”

“I had a feeling,” is Tobin’s response as she lets go of Christen’s hand and wrap an arm around her, pulling her just a tiny bit closer, “We don’t have to talk about it.”

“I know,” Christen says and Tobin can feel her nod her head against Tobin’s shoulder. “I was just thinking that it’s been a crazy year.”

“It has,” Tobin agrees.

“Lots of lows,” Christen sighs, “some really bad lows. I wasn’t sure for a while how I was going to get through without mom.” Her voice catches and Tobin gently rubs her hand up and down Christen’s arm as she listens. “But then we had the World Cup and France, so much of all that still seems like a blur.”

“It was,” Tobin chuckles, “but it sure was something.”

Christen laughs, “I’m still sure Kelley only remembers half of everything that happened after we won.”

“I don’t know,” Tobin counters, “It’s scary how much she remembers when she drinks.”

They share a laugh and Christen sighs again, leaning more into Tobin’s embrace. 

“I couldn’t have done any of it without you,” Christen says after a moment. 

“That’s not true,” Tobin says, turning just enough to be able to look at Christen, “You’re incredible Chris, easily the best person I’ve ever met, and you’re ten times stronger than you give yourself credit for. You would have made it without me.”

“Maybe,” Christen concedes with a smile, “but, I think, we're better together.”

The smile that comes to Tobin’s face makes Christen’s own smile grow bigger and she reaches up and lightly lays a hand on Tobin’s cheek. 

Tobin closes her eyes at the contact, an intimate touch she was still trying to get used to. It’d been just over three weeks since they had finally shared their first kiss and Tobin cherished every moment since then.

“You know, you’ve changed a lot for me too,” Tobin says after a moment, opening her eyes.

“Oh yea,” Christen asks sliding her hand from Tobin’s cheek to her neck.

“Yea,” Tobin nods, “I’ve loved being an aunt and spending whatever time I can with my family, but I hadn’t really started thinking about having a family of my own, not until this year.”

“Really?” Christen asks her voice not doing a good job of hiding her hopefulness.

“Yea,” Tobin repeats, with an ever growing smile, “with you, I want everything. I love you Chris.”

Christen feels her chest warm at the words, along with her face, and her hand slips to the back of Tobin’s head. She pulls her down, kissing her, Tobin’s arms landing on her waist and pulling her closer yet. 

“I love you too,” Christen says a few moments later, when she’d pulled back just enough to talk, her lips ghosting over Tobin’s, “and I want everything with you.”

“Merry Christmas Chris,” Tobin smiles again.

“Merry Christmas,” Christen says before placing her lips back on Tobin’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one. It's Christmas Eve here so Merry Early Christmas from me and the fam!!!


End file.
